Sons of Artemis
by GamingDeath8759
Summary: A boy named Archane, grows up in a orphanage for his whole life, but when he is introduced to the ancient Greeks, will he survive, will he fight for the gods or for titans, also it takes place in the second titan war, but will he help Percy defeat the titan army o will he and his brother destroy the gods.
1. Escape

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books or products, I however am a good fan for it, I have some free time for school closings. Send me messages to add or redo or whatever no lemons because I have some slight insanity, AKA stuck on video games or in my mind so with out futher ado.**

_**Sons of Artemis**_**: **_**Escape**_

I have never had been in so much fear ever in my life. I lay waiting for my death to come, when a silver arrow flew over my head. Wait let me restart, My name is Archane Raxus Altone, I am 14 years old, I was raised in an home for parentless and homeless kids. I grown up with four of my friends, Amy, Jack, Conner, Zack. We were there togther, each of us didn't know who are parents where. Our lives are not perfect but I made sure we survived, before everything went wrong.

I woke up coughing before I smelled it. Flames where licking the supports to the building. I saw people running around trying to get out before the building collasped on us. I run looking for the rest of my friends. I ran into Zack first.

"Archane, help", Zack wimpered.

I rush over and try to pull some fallen beams of my friend. I had trouble doing it because they where very heavy but I forced myself to do it. I tell him to roll out so he can get out faster.

"Come on, Zack, we need to find the others and get the hell out of here before it kills us all", I yell.

We run around a corner and run dead smack into Amy, and Conner. It hurt. We get up and run for the closes exit. The supports above the door collaspe as soon as I get the other three through. I look to the closes window and dive right through it busting the whole windowseal. I felt a few of my ribs crack before I start to roll down hill. Here is the funny part it was snowing outside but the building was burning down. I rolled all the way down to a creek and maybe a little past that.

"Archane, where are you".

"Archane, are you, ok".

"I found him, Conner help me drag him to a safer spot".

When I woke up, I saw my friends looking down at me. I tell them I am all right and try to stand up. My ribs on the other hand said otherwise. I stayed down, but I swore I saw something walking up onto the us. It was making hissing noises, and look to be carrying a huge stick, like a sword or something. Than the arrow flew over my head. It impaled the creature in the middle of the head than it just melted or something.

"Did you see that", said Amy.

"Ya, it looked like a walking snake with two tails", Conner replied.

Than these girls come walking out of the woods wearing snow camo and bows and arrows. One of them steped forward.

"I am Lady Artemis, leader of the hunters", she said.

My friends turn and look at me, I push myself into a standing postion and slowly walk towards her.

"You say you are called Lady Artemis, leader of the hunters, I am Archane leader of this group, and we need your help", I said.

She looked at me strangely because I asked for help, since you know hunters, immortal man haters who think men don't ask for help.

She siad, "we will help you but you will do what we say, when we say, is that clear".

"Crystal".

I was always a big fan of the army, and all those other military brands. Two hunters grab me by the arms and help me walk to their base camp. They set me down near some logs and I thank them. One of them just walked away while the other just scowled at me before leaving. A few minutes later the one that just walked off brought us some drinks and handed them to us.

"This is nectar, the drink of the gods, drink slowly", she said.

I slowly drank it, and let me tell you this it was the best thing I ever tasted. Once I was finished she took the glasses and walked away, I look to my friends and say we will do what we can for the hunters because they saved us and derserve our help and respect. They nodded in agreement. I am the oldest out of the group so I knew more about the greeks from school. Than some more stuff go wrong. A giant monster flew right into the camp and started to attack anyone in sight. And unfortuantely that was Zack. He ran but was bite right in the foot and he collasped and was right under the things mouth before it sprayed fire right into his face. There was nothing left of my friend. Than it started to go after some hunters. I race to a bow that was dropped by a fallen hunter. I tell Amy, Jack, and Conner, to run to the woods and that I would by them some time. I shot an arrow into its back, it just bounced right off, but it got its attention. Then I saw it a chink in its armor plating. I aim an arrow and release. Every thing went dark, very fast...


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**I am back, and ready to work some more, I will say this was made a few days after the first one was posted if I remembered to post it. Again I do not own any Percy Jackson product or whatever.**

_**Son of Artemis: Camp Half-blood**_

I woke up feeling funny, you know those times you wake up feeling you could take on the whole world or whatever, I said it because it sounded kinda right. Now when I woke up I saw the hunters and my remaining friends standing over me. But there was one extra person there, he had half a human body from the torse up, but a horse from the waist down. It was a...um...centataur. Than I look aroun the crowd and realise everything did happen and Zack was dead.

"Your finally awake", Artemis notice.

"Ya, welcome back to the land of the living", Jack said.

I asked them what happened but they wanted me to explain first so here goes nothing. When I saw my friend Zack get killed, I ran for a bow that lay next to a wounded or fallen hunter. I aimed and shot it in the back, but it bounced right off and it turned to look at me. Than I saw the chink in its armor, a very small green dot. I paniced so I took the shot, then everything went dark.

"You killed your first monster, and the most deadliest one at that", centataur replied.

"It was known as a drakon, but it isn't like any drakon I ever seen", Artemis relied.

I look around and said this, if we are going to be monster killers, than we need weapons. Than I saw the one girl who must hate me the most, snorted.

"One drakon and you already want to go kill more, stupid like every male", she said.

I looked at her before saying, "I am not like most men, I know my limits, I know my weakness and will know it when I see it, I know my strenghts, but my friend died in vain unless I try to help prevent these damn thing from happening again".

I look at my friend Amy, and said, "Amy, you should go with the hunters, I know you were always scared of us, plus they could offer you a good home, I will continue watching over these two until I find them a good home".

"Archane, are you sure thats a good idea", Amy said.

I nodded and said I don't make your choices but I will guide you if you need it.

The girl look at me before saying, " your different than most males but I still don't trust you".

I looked at her and said' " I would be disapointed if you did".

"Well, Archane, I can supply the remainer of you a home here, at Camp Half-Blood", Chiron said.

"Does that include me", Zack said, walking down the hill towards us".

"Zack, how did you survive, why didn't you contact us, where have you been", Amy yelled.

"To answer you first question, I rolled to my side, when the flames nearly hit, to answer your second question, I was hurt and barely kept up, and finally I was following you", Zack answered.

I look at my friend and smiled. I knew the team would always survive even when we went our own ways. Than Artemis walked over to me.

She said, "I want to see how you shoot a bow down by the archery range, because if you can it a target smaller than a dime dead center, I want to see if that was just luck".

"Ok".

I followed her down to the range and she handed me a bow and said I get ten arrows to shoot. First shot, I draw back and aim above the yellow, I hit dead center.

"Again".

I shoot five more off and hit dead center again. I draw and aim a few more and hit dead center with every shot. I was on my last shot when my eyes started acting funny. My vision went like thermal or something and I saw a silveress glow around me. I felt very powerful, than I shot. The arrow seemed to fly in slow motion, but when it hit, it smashed all the other arrows and flew right through a tree behind it.

"How did you do that, no way should you or anyone be that powerful with a bow, Chiron was that target damaged or something", Artemis said with her mouth hanging open.

"No, that was a brand new target too", Chiron replied.

"I am taking you to olympus, now", Artemis ordered.

I look at her and said ok, before she teleported us straight to Olympus, she pulled me into the throne room.

"Daughter, why have you requested this council, also why did you bring this male with you", Zeus demanded.

"I brought him here because of his archery skills, he shot nine arrows in the dead center but the tenth one busted all the other arrows and flew straight through a few hundred year old trees", Artemis replied.

"No, way, my baby sister is jealous of a male archer", Apollo boomed.

"Where do your loyalties lie, child", Hera asked.

I look at them and said, "this is very new to me but seeing as none of you has ever done anything against me I will remain loyal to you all forever, I swear on the Styx".

The Olympians, seemed to relax a lot after that. Than one of them looked to me, I believe it was Lady Athena.

"How have you aquired these skills of yours", Athena asked.

I told them that when I killed that drakon it was the first time I ever used a bow in my life. Some of them looked stunned by my words. Than another spoke up.

"And what do you want us to do with you", Hermes said.

I told them, that whatever they thought was the best choice, for them. They started to argue, some wanting to destroy me, while others wanted to train me. I spoke up.

"Just put it to a vote if you need to, it seems like it maybe simplier", I siad.

"I agree it would be more sensable than this endless fighting", Athena commented.

"Fine a vote, all in favor of training raise your hand, ok, all in favor of destroying him raise your hand, ok", Zeus ordered.

It was a tie, because Zeus has not raised his hand as well as Artemis.

"Daughter, which do you think the boy deserves", Zeus asked.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but the boy needs training father", Artemis said.

"What if she is voting to help the boy than I change my vote for him to die", Apollo screamed.

"Well, Apollo, I cast my vote to train the boy so your out numbered", Zeus said.

"Now that is settled, I want you Athena to teach the child knowledge, Artemis I want you to help him in archery, Poseidon teach the kid about his so called powers, Ares teach the kid about the personal fitness, Hera teach him in family and all that, that is all", Zues ordered.

"What are the rest of us not important enough to teach him", Hermes questioned.

"The boy is to young, for me to teach him about love, but maybe in a few years", Aphrodite agreed.

I looked Aphroidite and said, "sorry, but I don't care about that subject at all, I lived my life well enough wth out it, also I thank you for sparing me and look forward to my teachings".

Zeus nodded and dismissed the meeting.

Artemis looked at me and said, "you will be staying here to train for the next few years, also seeing as you don't know your parent I will adopte you until you figure out or for some other means".

I thanked her, and smiled I had a family...


	3. Training and return

**Well, that was a bit of a shocker wasn't it, who is the other son**

_**Sons of Artemis: Training and return**_

* * *

"Ok, lets start with a easy poundage of 900", Ares stated.

"Ya, I can't do that, I am not a god, or the strongest person on earth", I said.

He looked at me and decided I am right, so we start out at 125 pounds for the bench instead of 900. I was relieved because I wasn't even going to touch the bar if it had 900 hundred pounds in case I crush myself. I stretch my hands and get ready. I did bench at my school so I at least knew my weights, a hundred twenty five pounds is a bit of a challenge. We kept going till the end of the day.

Next day I had my class with Athena which I am not going into any detail on at all, but I will say I am going to have nightmares about for the rest of my life, not what you learn in health class creepy, but math, it was horror. But she is the smartest person on earth, but I can only take so much.

Lady Athena's classes were the most important so I take them more than my other classes. Next was my archery which I was spared the humility. And so all my classes went.

* * *

**2 years later**

**Archane's POV**

It's been two years, two years since I was first brought to Olympus, my image completely changed, I wear forest camo pants, green t-shirt, and a black head band, I carry two sword on my back, a bow and some arrows, two .44 mag (pistols if you didn't know). I carry about six throwing knives and a combat knife. Once and a while I carry a sniper rifle and a ak-47u. But as I was saying, I haven't been seen by a mortal, or by any hunters for two years. Now I was being introduced to the hunters before I go to camp.

I walked into the hunters camp with my mother (read last chapter to find out), the hunters come running out. And one of them almost shot my shoulder, before I pulled the arrow out of the sky, since my reflexes were very finely tuned.

"Hold your fire my hunters, let me introduce you to the fighter me and the others spent the last two years training, also know him as my son", Artemis said.

"My lady, why train him, also what were you thinking adopting a son", Phoebe nearly screamed.

I walk up to her and said, "two years ago, you thought I was a worthless piece of trash, and two years ago I would have believed it, but now, I am a warrior , a soldier, who will give their life for Olympus any time, any day".

A few hunters backed down, while the other hunter I met back than walked up, her name was Zoe.

"Phoebe, trust my lady, it will make things easier", Zoe said, sizing me up. Than she turned to my mother and said, "I may not like it but I will live with it, but you will have to earn my respect before I give it".

Amy smiled at me from among the hunters, I knew she was glad to see me again, it was going to be good to save my friends again. Next my mother teleported me to camp and left me. I walked into the camp and to the big house. I walked up to find Chiron and Mr. D, playing some card game. I spoke up to get Chiron's attention.

"Archane, welcome back, hopefully your training was in your favor", Chiron welcomed smiling.

"It was a good two years, wish I could earn a little more but I get a year off to train and have fun in the mortal world", I said.

"Well, go have fun around camp, I will want you to meet a son of Poseidon tonight, also have you figured out who your godly parent is, if not we will stick you in the big house", Chiron said.

"I was adopted by Lady Artemis", I stated

"I see, but we will stick you in the big house because if the hunters wish to stay", Chiron continued.

I nodded and headed through the camp, got a few stares, mainly from kid came up and asked me what felt like twenty questions.

"Who are you"?

"Where are you from"?

Who is your godly parent"?

I swore I near ducked the kid, because I hated being asked a lot of questions. I dodged him some how, I decided to go to the basketball court and shot a few. A kid asked me to play, and I looked at him and say play what a Russian rulet, he stared at me questionably I told him to not worry about it. I play a basketball game and trust me I should stick with weapons and archery It was three and thirty three. He told me good game, and walked off, next I saw some girls walking up to me and I start to think, daughters of Aphrodite, crap...

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't as long but I couldn't really think, and COD Ghost said otherwise. Next chapter will be ready and I plan to spend a while on it**


	4. Daughters of love, and giant bulls

**Ok, I do not own Percy Jackson, my insanity is getting better, also any comments I will read but no lemons I don't like that Ideal but maybe if I continue the story past the second titan war, which the odds are ever in your favor most of the time now lets get started**

_**Sons of Artemis: Daughters of Love, and giant bulls**_

* * *

**Archane's POV**

I swear I saw daughters of Aphrodite walking up to me, crap, I think I would rather be in hell. One walked up to me and batted her eyes at me.

"Your like totally new here, and like we daughters of Aphrodite can hook up anyone, so come find us if you wish to be with anyone", She said.

_ (I don't know if that is how most people talk but hey nobody is perfect, also I want you to know if I figured out how most people talked my head would blow) _

I looked at them and walked away, no way was I going to be getting anywhere close to them, trust me if you stood near a daughter of Aphrodite, and you weren't staring you would smell the perfume, it is horror-able. I go to the woods and started to shoot with my pistols.

"Hey, Archane, you ditching your friends or what", a voice announced.

I turned and looked and smiled at him, and see my friends, Conner, Jack, and Zack. Than the bulls attacked, we heard it before we saw it. They were giant, which was the worst part although their breath was probably worse. I saw children of Ares up there as well as three other kids.

"Lets short this out than I got some stuff we need to do", I stated.

"Ok".

We run to the hill, and I shoot one of my pistols at the closes bull, sad part is, it bounced right off. I keep running at it, ya stupid idea, and it just impales me in the arm. Literally, its horns went straight into my arm. Thankfully, Conner cuts off the horn, I drop and start to pull the horn. It didn't come out easy, and very, very painful. I see a cyclops run and attack the bull, I have to give him credit for his bravery. I see one bull blow up before I see the other get smashed.

I get up with the help of Jack, and hold my arm to my side as I walk toward the three. I look straight at the kid with the jet black hair and sea green eyes and said welcome son of Poseidon. He looked at me strangely and said hi. Annabeth introduced us, but kept the part about me being trained by the gods.

We walk back to camp so I could get my arm looked at, and so I could discuss my plans I have for my friends and I. Once we get my arm looked at I pull my friends to the side.

"Ok, here's the deal, a ship, supposedly full of monsters is sailing near this area, and I am going to need help to figure it out, so are you in", I explained.

"Hmm, monster infested ship, chance of death, maybe some treasure, I'm in", Zack stated.

"You don't need to ask twice, I'm in", Conner said.

"Well, won't we get in trouble for leaving camp, but what the hell, I'm in", Jack said with a grin.

Good old sons of Hermes, they always are in, although Zack's mom is Athena, they are more like brothers than when we were when we lived in the orphanage.

"Come on, lets get going", Zack said in a hurry.

"Strive to survive, live to fight another day", I said with a grin, "its good to have the crew close to being back together".

We walked down to the end of Long Island Sound and found a boat there, with a note, saying I hope you know what your doing. Conner cocked his head to the side, and was about to ask a question but thought it was better to leave it. Good thing it was a speed boat

"Hey, Conner, do you know how to drive a speed boat", I asked.

"Nope, but let's give it a try", Conner replied.

We take off slowly, which was good, but the boats motor would shut off when we were getting close, we were a speeding missile.

"Jump".

That boat didn't want to slow down and I swear that boat was screwed, not the speed boat that was doomed, but the cruise ship. We swam the rest of the way, and the sad part is I could barely swim, well now when I go back to my classes I can tell Poseidon what I need to do. We finally made it aboard but the weird part is the speed boat disappeared. Not just blew up disappeared, bu just vanished. That is strange voodoo. We all look at each other than Conner points up top and we see what he means, a group of monsters walked, or in some cases slithered, above us, on a catwalk. We slowly creep our way up the stairs and follow them. Zack, ended up tripping on the slick ground. I duck my head at the noise it made. Than I heard voices. I remember that voice, Luke!

We snuck into the storage room, I told them, we meet back at the lower deck in twenties minutes, than I follow the voices.

I slowly walk toward the closes room, and hear a voice.

"We shall revive my lord soon enough, once we get the skin".

Wrong door. I walk toward another door.

"Touchdown".

I open the door to see a creature watching football. Really. See as I didn't know much about it, I stayed to watch it. Worse mistake ever...

* * *

**I am sorry for the wait, and sorry for it being short, I swore it was longer.**


End file.
